eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
TDI Alternate - Heather booted in Not Quite Famous
22nd - Ezekiel N/A - Eva 21st - Noah 20th - Heather 19th - Katie 18th - Tyler N/A - Izzy 17th - Duncan Heather isn't there to make Beth get chips for her. Beth doesn't get barbecue chips, which don't get handed off to Cody, which prevents Cody getting mauled by a bear. Duncan and Courtney got their antlers stuck together and made them a bigger target, so one of them probably goes. Courtney would make it be Duncan because she had the influence to eliminate Sadie in actual TDI. 16th - Owen Although Beth still brought back the tiki idol, Heather is no longer there to force a target onto Beth. Seeing as Owen ate all of the ribs in actual TDI, chances are, he eats everything again. This is questionable since Heather isn't there to fuck with the meal plans though. 15th - Sadie 14th - Harold Because Duncan is no longer around to be the ringleader in bullying Harold, Harold no longer has a reason to rig the votes against Courtney. Geoff/DJ were still in on having animosity towards Harold, though, so the "NERD!" stigma is still prevalent. 13th - Trent Heather and Harold aren't there to have the "boobies" moment. Logically, assuming the Bass still lose, Trent would be voted out for still ending up in a full-body cast after skydiving in the same way that Cody was voted off in actual TDI. 12th - Eva 11th - Beth Heather isn't there to mess with the GxT relationship, and Trent isn't there to begin with, so this is a complete toss-up. Knowing the writers, there's probably a "oo you had some bad luck girl" plotline because Beth brought back the tiki idol. 10th - Cody Duncan's not there to form a guys alliance and target Bridgette, so Geoff most likely is there to defend her if she becomes a target. If Gwen were still into Trent by this time, she might be sick of Cody trying to flirt with her 24/7, leading to his elimination because he was considered annoying. 9th - Leshawna Without Heather to betray Lindsay, Lindsay somehow still stays in. Leshawna states in the actual episode that she never learned how to ride a bike. Oops. 8th - DJ 7th - Izzy She probably still shoots someone. 6th - Gwen Assuming Gwen/Geoff still get paired up, Bridgette might get jealous and vote Gwen out? Not really sure. #BrashBridgette 5th - Justin Katie and Sadie probably get Justin out by talking about how "hot OMG!" he is when Chris is asking for votes. 4th - Bridgette Since there can't be boys vs. girls in Are We There, Yeti?, Geoff and Bridgette probably pair up against Lindsay and Courtney. At this point, I think Courtney would be the main antagonist, so she'd get the win after doing some convoluted thing to Geoff/Bridgette. Bridgette is voted out for...being more likable? Writers probably want to keep a male in. 3rd - Courtney Main antagonist. 1st/2nd - Geoff/Lindsay